Run to me
by yugi'sgirl222
Summary: Chazz doesn't realise his feelings for a certain brunette but will it all change once his life is threatened by some old friends? Chazz/Jaden Jun/Judai


"Watch out Sy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx. I wish I did because then I would get them to dub season 4 and have Chazz and Jaden snogging in every single episode.

The song in the middle is by Nick Lachey and is titled "Run to me". The lyrics are in italics.

Please review and I REALLY do accept constructive criticism.

This is the first Chazz x Jaden I have ever written so go easy on me please. It's quite…weird. 

…………………………………………………

Everything was well at Duel Academy's hot springs. The bird's chirped happily and there was not a cloud in sight. Various teenagers were just hanging out, tired from the exam period that had, only yesterday, come to a close.

"Watch out Sy!"

The call echoed through the pool-type area as a large purple beach ball came plummeting through the air towards the aquamarine haired boy. Syrus yelped and ducked under the water, the ball sailing right past his submerged head.

"Thanks Jay" Syrus replied, coming back up for air and searching for his brown eyed friend, "that almost hit me!"

He spotted Jaden lounging against a rock only a few feet away, his brown hair blowing softly in his face. Jaden let out a grin. "No problem bud". All was well.

"Hey! Give us back our ball", a voice suddenly called from the other side of the pool. There goes that theory…

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other as the owner of the voice came swimming toward them.

"Oh. It's just you two"

"Chazz…"

The black Slifer raised his hand in approval. "And don't you forget it slackers. So, how's life?"

Jaden smiled as Chazz came wading over to them. With the water holding him back, he almost looked like a duck. Jaden held back a giggle.

"Oh, well, can't complain"

Chazz raised an eyebrow and snatched the ball from Syrus's hands.

"You weren't supposed to answer that slacker. Next time just give me the ball and leave me in peace like a good little slacker. The Chazz doesn't like associating with dogs."

The smile disappeared from Jaden's face. Why did Chazz have to be so mean all the time? It sometimes…hurt. Jaden looked down at the water.

"Oh, ok then, bye, Chazz"

"See ya slacker"

…………………………………………………

Chazz quickly ran to the shower after exiting the pool. Chlorine was poison to his hair and needed to be washed out straight away to avoid some major frizzing. No one had ever seen him like THAT before and he did not plan on revealing it now.

He signed as he let go of his towel and walked into the shower letting the hot water rush over him filling his body with warmth. Applying shampoo to his hair, he massaged the product in while thinking back to his meeting with Jaden at the pool.

He hadn't meant to be that mean to the slacker. It had just come out like that. He didn't know why he continued to put down Jaden after all they had been through together. Sure, Jaden was a Slifer red but so was he. It wasn't like he needed to tease him but he did. Yet there was nothing about Jaden to tease, he was perfect. Maybe that's why he did it.

It was often said that boys teased girls because they liked them. Sure Jaden was no girl but still…maybe he was beginning to develop feelings for the brown-haired Slifer. Maybe he did like him.

It hit Chazz like a ton of bricks.

He. Liked. Jaden.

'Oh crap'

…………………………………………………

Jaden's POV

Arriving at the Slifer dorm, I found it totally empty. Syrus had gone off somewhere with Bastion, and Hasselberry was no where to be found. Oh well. At least this way I could get some sleep.

I lay on the bed, closed my eyes and found myself thinking about Chazz…again.

I don't understand why he won't open up to me. I mean, sure, he's had a tough time but that's why you really need your friends to be there for you.

Jeez. Even I wouldn't be able to go through all he has without the support of my friends. Don't know how he does.

It just makes you want to think. Why don't some people accept help? I try to be friendly with him but he won't let me in. He keeps pushing me away. But I really do want to be close with him. I want him to come to me when he's had a bad day. Cry on my shoulder.

And love me.

Like I love him...

I need to go talk to him.

…………………………………………………

Normal POV

'I've fallen for Jaden Yuki'

And that was it. All the pieces came falling together. It was like a revelation, an epiphany if you will. It was the ultimate conclusion. He was in love with Jaden. Now came the difficult part. What to do next. The confession.

Chazz knew that there was no way in the world that the slacker would return his feelings. He only cared for the black slifer as a friend…and that was a feat in itself. Any normal person would have abandoned the fight of friendship with him long ago but not Jaden. Maybe there was a feeling of affection underneath his friendly eyes. Or…maybe he was being delirious.

'It's not fair! Why can't I tell him? Why can't we just be happy together? Why can't he love me back?'

But he already knew the answer to all those questions. It was because he was Chazz. A heartless, untouchable being unworthy of love or affection.

Chazz put his head under the running water and washed the shampoo from his hair, watching the suds fall onto his pale skin.

He turned off the water and picked up his towel running it over his body to dry himself off. When he came to his stomach, Chazz stopped. Scattered all over it hundreds of tiny scars, courtesy of his brothers.

Life as Chazz Princeton wasn't as easy as everyone thought.

He gently prodded one of them before finishing with his towel and putting his clothes on. After making sure that he hadn't left anything behind, Chazz ran from the shower and back to his dorm.

…………………………………………………

Chazz reached his dorm in record time. Unfortunately, on the way he figured out that running away from your thoughts doesn't work. He was about to step inside his room when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Chazz…"

The aforementioned boy turned around slowly. Behind his stood five of the old Obelisks who used to hang out with him.

'Hey guys" Chazz threw offhandedly. "Wanna come inside?"

The group nodded and followed Chazz into his dorm room.

"Like the new pad Chazz" one said sarcastically. Chazz turned around to check who had spoken and came face to face with Ander, his old appointed bodyguard. He smirked.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get in Slifer. Just you guys wait until I get back into Obelisk. We can pretend this never happened."

"Actually Princeton, that's why we're here."

'What?' Chazz looked at Ander quizzically.

"We didn't like how you treated us in Obelisk and now it's time for some payback"

Before Chazz could respond, Ander drew back his fist and struck him in the jaw, sending Chazz flying across the room. The others crowded around him. 'Oh shit'

Ander spoke again. "Chazz, do you HONESTLY think that we would just have you back? You've disgraced us, you worm, and we've come to show you that worms don't belong on top."

With that said, the boy proceeded to kick Chazz in his side again. The black slifer lay whimpering on the floor, dark eyes looking frighteningly up at his attackers. The one's he used to call his friends…or followers. 'Crap'

"Ow! Guys, listen, you can't. You can't be serious!"

His only response was a punch in the nose and another kick in the side. He wearily drew his hand up to his face. Blood. Great. He was bleeding.

"Having fun Chazz?" one of them asked. Chazz tried to look up but could not see who was addressing him. "Hope you are because it's about to get a whole lot worse"

Chazz quickly sat up, head spinning, and proceeded to back away from the group quickly advancing on him. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! This can NOT be happening. Not now.'

He raised his head to speak and that's when everyone pounced.

Agony

That was all he could feel. Pure agony.

That was not to be said that Chazz Princeton didn't go down fighting. He was sure that he gave at least one of them a bloody nose.

"You BRAT!"

Scap that. TWO of them a bloody nose.

But it was all in vain.

He was thrown into the wall behind him and watched in horror as Ander ascended, revealing a knife he had hidden in his clothes. Two others grabbed his shoulders from the side, securing him in place. 'Oh shit'

Ander came closer, so close that Chazz could feel his hot breathe sticking to his face. He kneeled down next to Chazz and that was when Chazz knew that it was over. The look in Anders eyes was one of a raw, untamed animal. With two youths holding his shoulders and Ander directly in front of him, there was no escape. His coat was removed and he was knocked down until he was lying on his back, the wooden floor beneath him cold against his thin black top.

He yelped as his top was torn to shatters by the knife in his captors hands and began to yell as Ander began slashing at his chest. Chazz felt tears prick at his eyes as his mouth was covered by a rough hand.

It hurt. So much.

And that's when Jaden walked in.

…………………………………………………

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!"

Jaden's call echoed through the room catching the attention of all its occupants. Jaden knew that he was going to get hit but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting Chazz away from those freaks.

"YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND I SWEAR I'M GOING TO GET REALLY ANGRY!!"

The five stared at Jaden blankly, confusion on their faces. Then they started to laugh. Chazz felt his heart stop beating.

'No.'

He bit at the hand holding his mouth and called out as it was hastily removed.

"Jaden! Don't. Run slacker!"

But it was too late.

The remaining man pounced on Jaden, his big burly figure too much for the young duelist to fight off, and dragged him next to Chazz, who had managed to sit up during the confusion. Jaden placed his hands on Chazz's face, grimacing at the amount of blood on and surrounding him. He looked up as a hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

Ander stared menacingly down at him. "You should have stayed in your dorm room sweetie"

However, instead of quivering eyes, Ander found that Jaden merely ignored him.

"Chazz!" He exclaimed, observing his beloved's chest. "Oh my gosh Chazz… Listen, it's going to be ok. I'll go get help!"

Ander laughed.

"You're not going anywhere sweetie. We are going to beat Chazz into a pulp and you…you are going to watch."

Jaden started at them in horror before putting his arms around Chazz protectively. He lifted his head to stare Ander directly in the eyes.

"If you want to get to Chazz, you have to get through me first."

_I'm holding on for you. I'm fighting for your life_

Jaden touched his back pocket and both he and Chazz watched as Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of him. "Look, Quickly, go get help!" Kuriboh squeaked and flew out the door.

Jaden stared at the retreating Kuriboh fondly before yelping out in pain.

"Who were you talking to?" Ander yelled, grabbing Jaden harshly by the hair. "Because if you say one more word, I swear, I'll kill you"

Jaden grinned. "Screw you"

_When you're blinded by this jaded world, I'll be your light_

"THAT'S IT!" Ander screamed.

He grabbed the knife from the floor beside him and thrust it at Jaden's exposed chest. Jaden gasped and closed his eyes, determined to save his friend. If this would help keep Chazz out of trouble, them he would do it. No matter what the cost. Shutting his eyes tighter, he waited for the impact…but it happened. Instead, he heard a sickening squelching sound and someone's sharp intake of breath. Opening his eyes, he saw the worst thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

Chazz was in font of him, the dagger implanted in the right side of his stomach. His face was twisted in pain.

_Even if you fall, I won't let you break_

Jaden watched as Chazz fell backwards, catching him before he could injure his head on the wall behind them.

"CHAZZ! No! Oh god Chazz….just wait…Everythin….everything's gonna be f..fine. Just, Chazz"

For one of the first times in his life at Duel Academy, Jaden started to cry. The sob's echoed through the dorm. 'Not Chazz. Why did he DO that? He doesn't even like me'

Ander smirked evilly, amusement written no his brow.

"Don't waste those tears yet sweetie, 'cause now it's your turn"

Jaden watched in horror as the man walked toward him, unbuttoning his shirt. He was getting way to close for comfort. Ander kneeled down in front of him, caring to not touch Chazz, cupping Jaden's chin tenderly with his hand, his other laying limply at his side holding the knife.

"Hey ya sweetie"

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Chancellor Sheppard, Dr Crowler and an extremely worried Banner. (I know that he isn't around when Hasselberry is, but it's my story and my rules)

"Boys!" Chancellor Sheppard yelled in his deep voice. "Stop that at once!"

Dr Crowler moved into the dorm and grabbed the knife out of Anders limp hand and pushing him away from Jaden and Chazz.

Professor Banner walked in and placed a pair of handcuffs on each person's wrists.

"You are all under campus arrest!"

He turned to leave but was stopped when he caught sight of Jaden and Chazz. Banner gasped.

"Chancellor! Chazz has been injured"

Chancellor Sheppard ran quickly to Jaden and gently picked the now unconscious Chazz out of Jaden's arms.

"I'm taking him to the infirmary" he explained as he saw the uncertain look in Jaden's eyes. With that said, he ran outside, Jaden weeping sadly.

"Please get through this Chazz"

_When all the world is telling you to run away, Run to me_

…………………………………………………

Chazz awoke in the infirmary. He tried to sit up but an overwhelming pain in his stomach stopped him. Wincing inwardly, Chazz's eyes scanned the room. The first thing he noticed was Jaden Yuki snoring loudly on a plastic chair next to his bed. He smiled softly. 'That slacker did it…'

Reaching out as far as he could without hurting himself, Chazz rang the bell on the table next his bed. Jaden awoke with a start.

"Chazz!" be breathed, looking toward the bed. Chazz was lying motionless, just like before.

"Oh Chazz" Jaden reached next to him and placed a hand on Chazz's hair. "Chazz"

He then began to cry again. 'Chazz'

Chazz cracked open an eyelid in shock. Jaden was crying for him? He quickly sat up and gave Jaden a huge hug. Jaden wiped his eyes and sat there looking dumbfounded before smiling and hugging back. Then Chazz remembered his wound.

"OWWW!"

Jaden quickly ran away from him, his eyes clamped hut. He was sure that if he opened them he would cry and he didn't want Chazz to see him weak, especially now. Now that he needed him the most. Jaden took his secret loves hand and held onto it tightly.

"Chazz! You're ok! I don't…I thought I had lost you."

Chazz gave him a weak smile.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily slacker."

Jaden's returned smile melted the black slifer's heart. Jaden leaned in closer.

"Why'd you do it Chazz? I mean, it's not like we're friends or anything and even if we were, this would be…" Jaden trailed off.

Chazz sat there thinking. This was his chance. Sure Jaden would probably hate him but it was time for him to be strong. No more hiding from the truth. Coming to his conclusion, he squeezed Jaden's hand slightly. This was it.

Aren't we friends?" Jaden's heart skipped a beat. Chazz continued. "Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you Jaden? You're the only person who has ever treated me like an actual human being instead of a pawn or a nuisance. Jaden…" His heart was speeding up, thumping loudly in his chest. He was surprised that Jaden couldn't hear it.

"I think I like you"

Jaden smiled at the pale boy in his usual carefree way.

"That's great Chazz! Now we can hang out together with the others."

Chazz dropped his head. Jaden didn't get it.

"A lot"

Jaden tipped his head to the side cutely.

"I don't understand. What do you mean Chazz?"

Chazz took a deep breath.

"I think I might love you"

Jaden stared blankly at the other boy, his heart-felt confession running through his head. 'Chazz loves me?'

His eyes widened immensely.

"Really?" Jaden replied shakily when he had found his voice again.

Chazz took Jaden's other hand in his and squeezed both of them tightly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Really"

With that said, he took Jaden's chin into his palms and pushed him down onto his lips in what he dared to call a kiss. Jaden moaned and brought his hands up to the others hair, snaking them beneath his smooth locks. Very, very reassured by the others actions, Chazz slowly moved his hand to the small of Jaden's back and pushed, causing Jaden to fall onto the bad next to him rapidly, without breaking the kiss.

Jaden's eyes widened and as he felt himself fall but slowly drifted shut as the black slifer began to kiss him harder. The brunette didn't know how he had lived so long without this. It was the most special feeling, being caressed and loved by the one person you had loved for so long. He needed Chazz.

Chazz, suddenly feeling bold, ran his tongue along Jaden's bottom lip, asking for permission. As dense as the other duelist could be, Jaden seemed to get the picture. He parted his lips slightly, hesitantly, letting Chazz inside of him. The two boys began to battle for dominance before Jaden gladly forfeited, letting his now-boyfriend explore his caverns. Chazz moaned as the kiss got more heated, slipping his leg between Jaden's and pushing the younger boy into his chest, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body.

Finally they broke apart and Jaden intertwined his other leg around Chazz's.

"I love you too Chazz. I always have"

Chazz smiled and hugged him close.

"I love you slacker and I'll always protect you"

Unnoticed by the two, Syrus stood in the doorway, observing silently. Smiling to himself, he placed the flower he was holding on the floor outside the door and slowly walked away.

…………………………………………………

The end. Yay!

Please read and review.

Uhh, the last part was fluff central.

Thanks


End file.
